


Sunlight Kisses

by MidnightEternal



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tenderness, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightEternal/pseuds/MidnightEternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun wakes Dorian up, Bull would prefer it if they could go back to sleep. But they both need kisses and cuddles first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age Kink Meme prompt: Any/Any, Cuddling
> 
> "What it says on the tin. Any two characters cuddling, preferably with lots of fondness and tenderness between them. It would also be fun to see two characters who normally don't get along cuddling and relaxing with each other for once." 
> 
> And so, enjoy this adorable piece of trash. <3

The sun’s rays shined through the holes in the roof, spreading over the white sheets of the large bed that sat at the back of the room. As time passed, the sunny glow slowly crept up to the dark skin of a man’s face, causing him to squint in displeasure, turning his head into the pillow, his loose locks, untamed, fanned onto the plush cushion beneath him. Under the covers, he reached down to his hip, and grabbed the large hand that had been laying there, its touch soft on his skin, despite the many callouses that adorned the limb from years of wielding large weapons. He tugged the hand up, grasping it in both of his own, the pale grey contrasting his own dark tan. The man nuzzled against the hand that was easily the size of both of his own, his nose brushing against its fingers, a smile quirking his lips. A deep rumble sounded from next to him, and the figure beside him wrapped his arms firmly around the man, pulling him closer. 

“Go back to sleep, Kadan,” Bull said, smoothing his fingers over Dorian’s ribs. 

Dorian laughed melodiously at the sensation, twisting and wiggling to turn over in Bull’s grasp. He faced his lover, looking up into his remaining eye, and moving to quickly place a chaste kiss on his scarred lips. 

“Good morning, Amatus,” Dorian whispered, his lips only a small breadth away from Bull’s. 

Bull dropped his head to Dorian’s, bumping their foreheads together, and tenderly rubbing the mage’s nose with his own. He let out a small sound, akin to a purr, not that the Qunari would ever admit that. 

“It’s far too early for you to look this good,” Bull said, voice still deep from sleep. 

Dorian blushed lightly, colouring his cheeks with a delightful shade of red, he ducked his head slightly, looking down; away from Bull’s gaze. Bull yanked him even closer, wrapping one arm firmly back around his hip, where it had stayed throughout the night, and the other pushed Dorian’s head back up, meeting his perfect lips in a tender kiss. Dorian moved his arms from where they lay trapped between their bodies, and wrapped them around Bull’s neck, deepening the kiss. The mage let several small, almost needy, noises escape his throat, tugging at Bull’s large form, fitting his body to that of his lover’s. 

Dorian broke the kiss, gasping for breath, he clambered onto Bull’s lap, still hugging the Qunari’s thick neck, and rested his head on Bull’s shoulder, facing in towards him. Bull bent his head down, placing a kiss against Dorian’s shoulder, and another on his neck. He lifted the mage easily, letting Dorian’s light but toned body curl atop his own; the mage’s arms bent against his chest, and their legs intertwined. He threaded his fingers through Dorian’s hair, petting the dark locks, and bent to kiss the crown of the Tevinter’s head lightly; revelling in the happy noises that the mage made. Bull embraced him as tightly as he dared. 

“Go back to sleep, Kadan,” he whispered. 

His only reply was the soft kiss of lips upon his battle-scarred chest.


End file.
